1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio-signal generation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growth in the number of people doing exercises including jogging, walking, running, aerobics, and so forth, so as to maintain and/or increase health, diet, and so forth due to increased health consciousness. For achieving a predetermined effect through the above-described exercises, a person should continue exercising over a certain period of time. Therefore, for making the person continue doing an exercise with enjoyment, there have been proposed acoustic-reproduction devices that can aid in motivating the person to do the exercise and making the person continue doing the exercise by using music and that can display information about an effective pace of the exercise.
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. 2001-299980 discloses a device which detects information about the tempo of an exercise done by an exerciser, corrects the tempo of reproduced music on the basis of a difference between the pulse rate of the exerciser and a target pulse rate, and guides the exerciser's pulse rate to the target pulse rate.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. 2002-73018 discloses the following technologies and/or device. Namely, when an exerciser does an exercise such as aerobics, the technology and/or device allows for reading track data written on the basis of musical-instrument-digital-interface (MIDI) data from a musical database, and changing and displaying information about the tempo of a selected track according to exercise conditions (a tempo, a change in the tempo with reference to an exercise-progression time) representing a target of the exerciser. Further, Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. 2001-306071 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. 2003-305146 disclose technologies and/or devices which allow for reading and displaying track data from a musical database provided on a network and/or the Internet according to exercise conditions representing a target of an exerciser.